


Come on Levi

by Philander_Jack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come on Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Reiner Braun, He's cool but fuck him, Innocent love, M/M, No Sex, Song fic, They are not that old, Young Love, in their twenties, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philander_Jack/pseuds/Philander_Jack
Summary: Levi is a hopeless romantic that has been in love with one of his best friend for a hell of a long time. A nice hike to a peak away from the city of Trost might prove to be one of the greatest days of his life and the start of a new one with Eren Jaeger.Based on an song that is old as fuck, Come on Eileen.





	Come on Levi

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these two fools to fall for each other, I don't understand romance. What's so special about kissing? I don't fucking know. Maybe someone can explain it to me later. I just want these two to be happy with one another.

Evenings down in the city of Trost weren't too shabby. Especially when the sun started setting in hues of orange and gold, spreading rays of light over the city scape and over the foliage of the hills a ways beyond. On this particular evening I just so happened to be in one of the best spots away from the shitty people of Trost on a trail beyond that lead up to a peak where I could see the glory of the city from a distance in peace.

****

But what made the trip up to the top the best wasn't the view, it was the man who traveled it with me, Eren Jaeger. With his sun kissed skin and unbreakable spirit he was truly the sight to behold. Sun glasses covered his beautiful eyes but I didn't need his looks to fall for him. I bet all I really needed was that smile of his when I first met him.

****

But he didn't need to know that, he also didn't need to know that I've felt this way for a hell of a long time.

****

It was hard enough keeping my emotions in check around him, I was ok with just being friends.

****

The trail up was a good distraction from my thoughts. The trees around shook with the breeze in waves creating a sound that sounded like the waves lapping languidly on a sandy shore. If I closed my eyes I bet it would feel just like the ocean. The trail hugged the mountainside and where I was situated at the moment opened up, letting me see the glory of the valley below.

****

I closed my eyes and let the breeze brush my hair. I let the sounds of the foliage in and took a deep breath of fresh air. There wasn't anything better in the world, than letting the delicate side of nature wisp you away.

****

It was bittersweet. A calm that washed over me, and a nostalgia that reminded me of times that I ran away from problems and troubles that I once had, still I couldn't help but let the smile I had creep upon my lips.

****

When I opened my eyes and look up the trail, Eren was still there just a few feet away and staring at me. I let him stare for a few seconds longer, but I knew if I kept the silence we might never move on and he might figure out something about me.

****

I didn't want that to happen, "Take a picture of it, it'll last longer."

****

That seemed to get his attention.

****

"Nah, I'd rather get up to the peak first."

****

We made it to the peak just in time to see the sun before it set. There were a few rocky parts up here, but I'd be damned if him or I sat on that filth ridden ground. Luckily I had packed beforehand and set a blanket over a rocky outcrop next to the edge.

****

We both sat down and I looked down to the valley. From up here it looked so small and insignificant. The mountains the the other side were more massive but from where we were it looked like a picture, unreal. But they were real and magnificent in the evening glow.

****

I found myself lost again as I looked down to the view. The trees that waved in the wind and the small river that I hadn't noticed before was visible. Some birds flew down below getting ready to settle down.

****

There was nothing that could beat this.

****

I looked over to Eren who was occupied with looking towards the sky. The glasses had come off and instead hung off the front of his shirt. There was a smile that made him look absolutely stunning, a true picture of heaven in his eyes and happiness in his heart. It made my heart swell with joy.

****

I knew he hadn't come from the best of life before, the same could be said for me, but I was glad he could still smile like that and I could be there to witness it.

****

I looked back to the valley with its beauty and realized that Eren did just beat it. He was beautiful and nothing could trump that.

****

But I also found myself in a position that hurt to think about. I was in love with one of my best friends, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

****

I was scared, scared that if I told him he wouldn't feel the same way, scared that he might try to push me away. I knew he was bi but that didn't mean he liked me. It gave me hope that he might like me but not the push to confess.

****

I knew it was cruel to keep this information to myself but I wasn't about to lose the chance to witness him smile like now because of my feelings. My face fell and the smile I had before vanished as I instead stared at my shoes to distract myself.

****

"Hey."

****

I looked up to Eren who looked at me with concern. "What's up Levi?"

****

I didn't want to tell him what actual was up, so instead I looked away and back to the valley.

****

"Levi?" I didn't look to see but I could hear the concerned laced in his voice.

 

It hurt to hear that. I didn't want my relationship with him to crumble but keeping the truth from him hurt him just as much as it hurt me, maybe even more. I've kept him the dark for far too long, almost since the day we met all those years ago. We've gotten through so much together, I've told him my past and he's hold me his, and now I decide to keep this from him?

****

He deserves the truth, more than I deserve that smile. And If I don't tell him now, than I surely don't deserve to see that smile at all.

****

I look up to him to see determination on his face mixed with his concern. With his face still towards me but his eyes drifting away he asks, "Do you remember that song we used to sing back in high school?"

****

Song? His question strikes me odd, we sang a few songs together as jokes mostly, but thinking back on those days I do remember one song.

****

"Do you mean Come on Eileen, by that one band from the eighties?" I answer, I'm still not quite sure that it's it at all, but his smiles bright and I know I hit the bulls eye.

****

His face softens and instead of answering he starts singing.

****

_Come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen_

****

_Poor old Johnny Ray_

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_But he moved a million hearts in mono_

_Our mothers cried, sang along, who'd blame them_

****

By now I remember how the song went and I joined in as if I was the backup singer like how it was all those years ago.

****

_You're grown (so grown up)_

_So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever_

_Come on Eileen_

_Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

****

_Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Ah, come on Eileen_

****

Now that I think out it this song was kind of funny.

****

_Come on Eileen_

****

But I get lost in the rhythm and his voice and any thoughts that it was crazy were thrown out the window as we sing together.

****

_These people 'round here_

_Wear beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces_

_They're resigned to what their fate is_

_But not us, (no never) no not us (no never)_

_We are far too young and clever_

_Remember_

_Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye_

_And you'll hum this tune forever_

****

I remember how we used to sing this together, but now I think we've improved quite drastically.

****

_Come on Eileen oh I swear (what he means)_

_Ah come on lets, take off everything_

_That pretty red dress, Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen_

_That pretty red dress, Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen, please_

****

It really was a song about young love, maybe that's why I remember this so much. I look to Eren as we sing together and find he was already looking at me.

****

_Come on Eileen too rye aye_

_Come on Eileen too rye aye_

_Now you're full grown_

_Now you have shown_

_Oh, Eileen_

****

_Said, come on Eileen_

_These things they are real and I know_

_How you feel_

_Now I must say more than ever_

_Things round here have changed_

_I say, too ra loo ra, too ra-loo rye aye_

****

But as the end of the song comes I decide to let him sing the rest. This song is all about young love and reminds me of how much I had to repress it then.

****

Even as I stop singing he continues on and he is still staring into my eyes with something in his eyes that I can't quite make out.

****

_Come on Levi_

_Oh, I swear_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Aah, come on Levi_

****

_Oh, come on Levi_

_Oh, I swear_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_In that dress, oh my thoughts I confess_

_Well, they're dirty_

_Come on Levi_

****

_Come on Levi_

****

To say I'm shocked isn't quite right, I can't even seem to think as he finishes and looks at me with that hope I couldn't make out earlier. I can't seem to say anything, and as the seconds tick on I continue to stare dumbfounded. Not quite grasping what he means by changing the words of the song.

****

Well, it's not that I can't grasp it, it's more like I can't believe it at all and it almost feels like a cruel joke. But I notice how his face starts to fall, as if he thinks I don't return those feelings he just confessed.

****

But I do, I really do want to return those feelings. But how do I?

****

His face starts to turn and I know I've left him waiting too long, so I do the most sensible thing that young love can think of, I kiss him.

****

I'm not the best kisser, if a kisser is even a thing. I have never kissed anyone before, never having felt the urge to do so with anyone other than Eren. But as I close my eyes and his lips fit with mine that thought is the last in my mind. His mouth is slightly chapped due to the hike and cooling summer air but I don't mind. I had brought my hand up, an unconscious move on my part to cup his face.

****

It was brief and just one and I try to pull away just as fast as I came in. I could hardly believe that I had grown the balls big enough to do that. But as I pull away, Eren follows and doesn't let me go as he kisses back with more fervor. One kiss turns to two, to three and four. His hands decide to find a better place, one on my hip and the other on the small of my back.

 

We share one last deep kiss before parting and opening our eyes. Looking into his after the kissing was like seeing a new sunrise, seeing a new side of him. The one side I had wished was there and now finally know exists.

****

Our closeness wasn't lost after and I savored it. After waiting so long I didn't want to let go, I wanted to share every moment I could right now in his arms. We drew apart a bit getting a better look at one another. His smile was back now in full force, and staring at it made happiness bubble inside me, I couldn't help but smile back.

****

But there is another pressing matter at hand.

 

"So you just admitted to wanting to get into my pants"

****

I say it as more of a joke but the effect isn't lost on him as his face scrambles and his cheeks redden.

****

"W-well, not exactly? I mean! Yeah. Kind of... but." He stops his rambling instead to look down slightly bashful.

****

"I'd rather kiss you again." His eyes are still skewed away and his cheeks are flushed and I can't help but feel the same way. But I remember all that time I held back because I didn't know if he returned those feelings, hoping to maybe one day see a sign and I realize he must've felt the same way.

****

"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask, "Kiss me again."

****

His eyes widen and quickly turn to mine. The smile I sported did a lot to reassure him that his feelings were truly returned and the smile that slid on his face reassured me too.

****

This time he brought his lips to mine and we're lost again in a feverish frenzy for a while until we part, this time breathing heavy as if we just finished a quick run. Even before I could catch my breath I wanted him again.

****

But there was a question at the top of my mind. "How long?"

****

He seemed confused so I added, "How long have you felt this way."

****

Now it was my turn to feel bashful, I was sure my cheeks were red now.

****

"Since my freshman year at high school."

****

And now it was also my turn to look at him with wide eyes. Freshman year? I was a sophomore then, and didn't know he existed.

****

"You didn't even fucking know me then." It's true and my confusion made him slightly startled. The look on his face definitely told me he didn't mean to say that.

****

"Yeah, I hadn't really met you or even spoke to you, but I remember seeing you here and there at school. When we did meet the following year it was almost as if I knew you a little bit. I guess that's why I'd say I have had feelings for you since then."

****

I guess that's acceptable for an explanation. It wasn't long after I met him that I developed feelings for him too.

****

"When did you?"

****

Shit, he's really asking that. Memories flood in and I'm sure he can see the embarrassment on my face. But, after all this time he deserves the truth.

****

"Remember when that big blond fuck knocked you out."

****

"Not exactly, but go on."

****

That little shit. But his eyes spell the word intrigued.

****

"Well, you were on the floor and bleeding and... " I knew I was rambling, I didn't want to outright admit that when he was knocked out I almost broke in hysterics. Bleeding and slightly broken, he lay before me and I felt as if I had failed him too.

****

So I said the best explanation I could muster, "I didn't want to lose you."

****

"It was just a broken nose." he says as more of a jest than anything.

****

"That was a shit ton of blood for a broken nose, and at the time that large fuck who was bigger than the both of us combined was enough to get my blood boiling."

****

"That might explain why he ended up in the hospital and not with the school nurse."

****

"That son of a bitch had it coming."

****

Talking about the ugly bastard was enough to make me mad all over again.

****

"I'd rather not talk about the ugly fuck, at this particular moment. I want to soak in all the good vibes I can get."

His laughter filled the air around. I had almost forgotten that we were up on the edge of a cliff still. The sun had set far beyond the horizon but a slight glow was still visible. I knew we weren't gonna make it before the sun light completely faded away.

****

"You better have packed a fucking flashlight because we're gonna have a hell of a fucking time getting down from here if you don't."

****

His laughter that was just fading rose back to a giggle. "Yeah I got something."

****

After packing the now filthy blanket away we set off back down the trail. Getting down was definitely easier than coming up, but it also showed a whole new view of the scenery. The breeze was a tad bit stronger than before but the ocean vibes weren't lost. I wouldn't mind standing around and losing myself to the sounds of nature again, but lollygagging could prove disastrous on the trail out in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.

****

So instead, I continue on with Eren by my side. Our shoulders are closer than before and it occurs to me that we both didn't want to separate. I mean, I sure didn't want to. I guess I should assume he thought the same way. When the light of the sun finally left and the moon couldn't help us Eren whipped out his light and illuminated the way. I followed close behind after that, relishing the cool air on my skin.

****

Eventually we make it back to his old toyota pickup. For probably being older than the two of us combined it was in pretty good shape and served its purpose well enough. Eren decides to rummage for something in the bed of the truck after unlocking it. The air's temperature had dropped drastically, and the nice chill was now shaking my bones so jumping into the truck was a good idea to me.

****

Eren follows soon after and hands me a bottled water which I take.

****

It's him that breaks the silence first, "Hey Levi."

****

I look up to him, his eyes are on the road but he notices my attention.

****

" _In that dress, oh my thoughts I confess, well, they're dirty_."

****

Motherfucker.

****

"Eren, I love you, but you better keep your dick in your pants and maybe just maybe I'll consider it when we get home."

****

That smirk I know too well slides onto his face once again and I can't help but feel a little nervous.

****

But knowing Eren, love trumps all and I wouldn't mind one bit once we returned home and into each other's arms.


End file.
